TMNT ( 2012) El extraño suceso del caso cuatro
by Louperit
Summary: Hace tres años que las tortugas derrotaron a destructor y que han erradicado al Kraang, ellos creían que vivirían en paz hasta que un día apareció en la televisión que extraños casos han aparecido mutantes, las tortugas deberán resolver un caso que les llevara hacia muchos misterios que serán sacados a la luz donde serán las sombras o la revelación hacia una nueva vida de mutantes


Introducción

_**Domingo por la tarde en New York**_

Las tortugas terminaron su entrenamiento con el maestro Splinter y están disfrutando lo que queda del día tranquilamente en su tiempo libre ya que también terminaron de patrullar hace unas cuantas horas, Donni está en su laboratorio por costumbre y Mike está jugando con su patineta lejos de donde esta Rafa y Leo, estos dos están donde el televisor, Leo que a sus 18 años no supera su serie favorita "Héroes Espaciales" y que sorprendentemente aun no termina, mientras que Rafa está sentado leyendo un comics.

-**Capitán Ryan debemos seguir con… ¡CAPITÁN RYAN NO!-** leo estaba más que intrigado ya que era el capítulo 346 de la segunda temporada y justo en el mejor momento del capítulo – **¡Interrumpimos la programación para este adelanto de noticias especial!- ¡NO!-**Leo ya estaba más que harto que siempre le hicieran lo mismo, siempre le interrumpían en la mejor parte.

**- Se han halado extraños casos de personas que han desaparecido y que se dice que han "mutado" convirtiéndose en extraños fenómenos. Estos reportes están en investigación ya que solo nos ha legado cuatro casos confirmados…- **Leo se había dado la vuelta para poder discutir sobre el tema con Rafa- **Rafa algo anda mal…-** Rafa dejando de lado la revista quedo mirando a Leo con cara de pocos amigos- **¿y eso qué?**- leo ahora que estaba seguro que Rafa le pondría atención prosiguió- **Rafa solo creo que conocen tres casos que podrían ser evidentes… Esta el de víbora alga, mordida de araña, Timothy pero el último.**- no pudo continuar ya que Rafa lo había interrumpido de golpe- **Pero nada Leo... tal vez los tres casos sean nuestra responsabilidad pero el último no tenemos nada que ver con él, dejemos que las autoridades se encarguen del otro.- **Leo parándose y apagando el televisor se acerco a Rafa **– No tiene que ver con eso Rafa tal vez estén experimentando con otras personas como intentaron hacer los del pie con Timothy.-** Rafa dejando de lado su revista fue donde Leo y tomándole el hombro le apoyo – **Déjalo héroe. Nos preocuparemos y discutiremos eso después. Ahora hay que irse a dormir… es tarde ya.-** diciendo esto Rafa se fue directo del lugar hacia su habitación – **me voy a dormir Leo buenas noches.-** Leo espero a que rafa se fuera para poder pensar con más calma, _Algo malo va a pasar pero si no hago nada… debo meditar bien sobre esto… un buen descanso me hará bien._ dejando todo apagado y después de ir a buscar con regaños a Mike y de insistir a Donni el se fue a su habitación, esta era sencilla, tenía la cama apoyada en la esquina de la pieza, tenía un pequeño velador y un closet con armas dentro, el sentándose en su cama y mirando en el velador una pequeña foto donde salía Abril cuando tenía 16 años, fue unos meses después de acabar con destructor cuando le sacaron la foto, Leo con tristeza tomo la foto con una mano y la quedo mirando unos minutos. _Si estuvieras Abril aquí para decir lo que siento, me ayudarías y me apoyarías en esto, _el dejando la foto en su lugar se fue a lavar los dientes, se saco las armas con los protectores y después de acostó muy lentamente, _Mañana será Leo… solo no pienses en eso, _cerrando los ojos lentamente se quedo dormido.

**-¡LEO!-** Leo despertó de un salto, estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y definitivamente no era su habitación, el empezó a tratar de mantener la calma y no desesperarse, estaba sentado en medio de la nada cuando siente que una voz femenina y suave viene directo a sus oídos,- **Aunque hallas derrotado a destructor con él clan del pie y a los Kraang hace 3 años toda vía hay algo que falta.-** Leo dando un suspiro empezó a darse vuelta lentamente –**y… ¿qué es?-** al mirar atrás vio que de la nada apareció una luz y debajo de esa luz había una muchacha de rodillas, tenía la ropa rasgada y no se le veía el rostro – _el Kraang… ayuda… el caso cuatro_- Leo se había dado vuelta completamente y mientras se paraba para acercarse a ella siguió hablando,- **el tiempo se acaba Leo y el caso cuatro no ha cerrado.-** Leo empezó a caminar hacia ella lentamente quedando solo a unos diez metros de ella – **espera puedo ayudarte a salir si quieres.- ¡NO!- **él se asusto al escuchar ese grito salir de ella tan repentinamente – _te falta una pieza para comenzar el rompecabezas._- el trato de acercarse pero una extraña fuerza se lo impedía **- ¡ SE UN HEROE LEO!-** de pronto una fuerza con una explosión apareció viajando directo a Leo, en solo cuestión de segundos paso así que el solo alcanzo a gritar - ¡NO!-

**- ¡LEO!-** Abril saltando de golpe en la cama y con mucho sudor en la cara empezó a tratar de calmarse – **Leo debo llamar a Leo.**- diciendo esto ella saltando rápidamente de su cama fue directo a un mueble lejano de su cama, había puesto el celular ahí para levantarse temprano, ella accionando el botón donde salía la cara del capitán Ryan pero con el nombre Leo lo llamo, **- ¿Abril?-** Abril conteniendo la respiración y tratando de sonar lo más tranquila se puso el celular - **¿ Abril que sucede?** – ella al escucharlo se tranquilizo pero solo un poco, **- Leo necesitamos hablar…-**


End file.
